This present application relates generally to methods, systems, and apparatus for detecting defects, including surface defects, which may occur in industrial manufacturing processes, engines, or similar systems. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to methods, systems, and apparatus pertaining to the detection of defects that form on the components, such as those found within the combustor, exposed to the hot-gases of combustion turbine engines.
In operation, generally, a combustion turbine engine may combust a fuel with compressed air supplied by a compressor. As used herein and unless specifically stated otherwise, a combustion turbine engine is meant to include all types of turbine or rotary combustion engines, including gas turbine engines, aircraft engines, etc. The resulting flow of hot gases, which typically is referred to as the working fluid, is expanded through the turbine section of the engine. The interaction of the working fluid with the rotor blades of the turbine section induces rotation in the turbine shaft. In this manner, the energy contained in the fuel is converted into the mechanical energy of the rotating shaft, which, for example, then may be used to rotate the rotor blades of the compressor, such that the supply of compressed air needed for combustion is produced, and the coils of a generator, such that electrical power is generated. During operation, it will be appreciated that components exposed to the hot-gas path become highly stressed with extreme mechanical and thermal loads. This is due to the extreme temperatures and velocity of the working fluid, as well as the rotational velocity of the turbine. As higher firing temperatures correspond to more efficient heat engines, technology is ever pushing the limits of the materials used in these applications.
Whether due to extreme temperature, mechanical loading or combination of both, component failure remains a significant concern in combustion turbine engines. A majority of failures can be traced to material fatigue, which typically is forewarned by the onset of crack propagation. More specifically, the formation of cracks caused by material fatigue remains a primary indicator that a component has reached the limit of its useful life and may be nearing failure. The ability to detect the formation of cracks remains an important industry objective, particularly when considering the catastrophic damage that the failure of a single component may occasion. Such a failure event may cause a chain reaction that destroys downstream systems and components, which require expensive repairs and lengthy forced outages.
One manner in which the useful life of hot-gas path components may be extended is through the use of protective coatings, such as thermal barrier coatings. In general, exposed surfaces are covered with these coatings, and the coatings insulate the component against the most extreme temperatures of the hot-gas path. However, as one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, these types of coatings wear or fragment during usage, a process that is typically referred to as “coating spallation” or “spallation”. Spallation may result in the formation and growth of uncoated or exposed areas at discrete areas or patches on the surface of the affected component. These unprotected areas experience higher temperatures and, thus, are subject to more rapid deterioration, including the premature formation of fatigue cracks and other defects. In combustion turbine engines, coating spallation is a particular concern for turbine rotor blades and components within the combustor, such as the transition piece. Early detection of coating spallation may allow an operator to take corrective action before the component becomes completely damaged from the increased thermal strain.
While the operators of combustion turbine engines want to avoid using worn-out or compromised components that risk failing during operation, they also have a competing interests of not prematurely replacing components before their useful life is exhausted. That is, operators want to exhaust the useful life of each component, thereby minimizing part costs while also reducing the frequency of engine outages for part replacements to occur. Accordingly, accurate crack detection and/or coating spallation in engine components is a significant industry need. However, conventional methods generally require regular visual inspection of parts. While useful, visual inspection is both time-consuming and requires the engine be shutdown for a prolonged period.
The ability to monitor components in the hot-gas path while the engine operates for the formation of cracks and the spallation of protective coatings remains a longstanding need. What is needed is a system by which crack formation and spallation may be monitored while the engine operates so that necessary action may be taken before a failure event occurs or significant component damage is realized. Such a system also may extend the life of components as the need for part replacement may be based on actual, measured wear instead of what is anticipated. In addition, such a system would decrease the need or frequency of performing evaluations, such as visual inspections, that require engine shutdown. To the extent that these objectives may be achieved in a cost-effective manner, efficiency would be enhanced and industry demand would be high.